1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a customized exercise system and a customized exercise method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the amount of people lacking exercise is on the rapid rise in the modern society, the frequency of occurrence of diseases such as obesity, high blood pressure, and so forth is steadily increasing. Thus, more and more people exercise for physical strength and health at home or fitness centers.
In spite of different body conditions from people to people, people exercise by the same exercise method and the same exercise amount by using the same exercise facility. In this case, even if people exercise, exercise efficiency may be low or one's health may be damaged by immoderate exercise.
Moreover, it is very cumbersome for people to record the amount of exercise after exercising, and also, people may not be able to remember the amount of exercise they did. Thus, people may neglect the recording, which may make it difficult for people to check the amount of exercise they did, an exercise method, and so forth.